


Dancing Through the Night

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: He prowls the streets in the dark of night, searching.  Can he find what he's looking for there, or is it elsewhere?Note: Formatting fixed





	Dancing Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little thing I wrote about 15 years ago, and never finished. I decided to post it, because it can stand on its own as one of those open-ended, mysterious little things I like to write. ;)

_Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole_  
_Everything is stunted and lost_  
_And nothing really rocks_  
_And nothing really rolls_  
_And nothing's every worth the cost..._  
_And I know that I'm damned if I never get out_  
_And maybe I'm damned if I do..._

He prowled almost aimlessly. Thinking, thinking. The streets were dark, the sun long since deserting them to light another part of the world. The sounds were familiar, comforting. Screams, in the distance. Sirens. He thought of the crimes being committed in the city. Not his concern, not tonight. Tonight he was off duty.

Meatloaf's "Bat Out Of Hell" blared from the window of a nearby apartment. A rat scurried across his path, foraging from garbage pile to garbage pile.

_But with every other beat I got left in my heart_  
_You know I'd rather be damned with you_  
_If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned_  
_Dancing through the night with you_

Closer, a motorcycle engine cut through the air. He stopped to watch the gleam of metal in the streetlamp as it sped past.

To eerie, the coincidence.

He paused in front of the run-down bar, hand reaching out for the doorknob, stopping in mid-air. He could already smell the smoke-filled air, feel the press of the sweaty bodies, so desperate for human contact that they didn't care what price they paid, what stranger they groped in the dark corners.

Was he one of them?

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world_  
_That's pure and good and right_  
_And wherever you are and wherever you go_  
_There's always gonna be some light_

His hand faltered, fell to his side again. Turning decisively, he walked quickly back the way he'd come, footsteps echoing in the temporary lull. Back to where he'd parked the Torino. When he reached the car, he got in and drove away without another glance. Toward home. Toward the light.

Toward Hutch.

_Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven_  
_I'll come crawling on back to you_

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Bat Out of Hell, performed by Meatloaf, written by Jim Steinman


End file.
